CSI and SCRUBS crossover
by alexismint
Summary: well i dunno... basically Sara & Grissom go to L.A. and Sara ends up in sacred heart hospital the home of scrubs. I have no idea what the ratings mean so i put it as K


**LVPD TO SACRED HEART**

_**Summary:**__ Sara and Grissom started a case a few months ago and never managed to catch the killer, until he strikes again in Los Angeles and they get another chance. And Sara ends up in 'Sacred Heart' hospital. CSI and Scrubs crossover._

**Chapter One – Las Vegas To Los Angeles**

Grissom's phone rang, he sighed when he saw that his caller I.D. display showed 'Brass'. '_Great' _he thought,_ 'just what I need another dead body'_.

"Grissom" he spoke after finally picking up the phone.

"Hey" Brass spoke "Remember the Elspeth MacToot case six months ago, where Humphrey Normanson got away?"

"Yeah, you always remember the ones that get away" Grissom said with disappointment in his voice.

"Well I've just received a phone call from Stanley Knife in the Los Angeles P.D. saying they had a murder just called in which is very similar to the MacToot case with the body positions, and he was asking if he could use your's and another member of your team's assistance in the case. You will need to be ready by tomorrow morning, your plane leaves at 10:45 am, I have all the flight details for you if you call by my office. "

"Sure, I guess I'll call Sara since she was the secondary on the original case" he said smiling to himself '_some time alone with Sara, that's what I need'_. And on that note he shut his phone. He stared at her as she peacefully slept for a while until he gently stroked her face to wake her up.

"Hey honey" he said with a very apologetic tone in his voice, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek "Sorry I woke you up but we have a case but the case is in Los Angeles, Humphrey Normanson has struck again."

"Right" she spoke finally starting to wake up "When are we leaving?"

"10:45 am tomorrow morning, but we need to call into Brass' office on the way to get flight details."

"Sure, well I guess I better get packing then." She said as she smiled flirtatiously at him. They were both packed and ready to go within an hour, by this time it was 07.30 am, "Shall we watch some television or just drive around for half an hour? I think scrubs is on."

"Sound great" Grissom replied as he headed to the T.V. to turn NBC on. Once he found it he returned to the couch and snuggled Sara into him giving her a kiss on the top of her head as he breathed in what could only be described as her _'Sidle scent'_. By the time it had finished she had fallen asleep whilst she was held in his embrace.

"Sara" he said softly "Come on honey, we need to see Brass so we can get the flight to Los Angeles." She started to wake so he picked up both their bags and carried them to the car. When he got back in the car she was awake and so they left. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at L.V.P.D. they found Brass and he gave them their flight details and details about the crime scene. They arrived at the airport at 08:45 am just in time to check in. As they waited in the airport for two hours they talked about anything and everything, it had been so long since they had been able to be together for more than a few hours after shift.

When they eventually got on the plane he could see that she was still tired.

"You get some sleep, you're tired and I have no doubt that we'll have a busy day ahead of us" he said as he gently put his arm around her pulling her into him. She sighed and soon was asleep in Grissom's arms.

They arrived in L.A. at 1:00 pm, where they had cabs waiting for them to take them to their hotel. They arrived at 'Hyatt Westlake Plaza' a four star hotel in the city centre, they left their bags on the king size bed and headed off to the crime lab.

"Dr. Grissom, Ms Sidle thank you for coming at such short notice." Said Stanley Knife the supervisor of the Los Angeles crime lab.

"It's okay, as long as we catch him this time" Grissom replied, as Stanley led them to the others.

"This is Maureen Smith and Hannah Potter" he spoke as he pointed to each in turn, "They will be on the case with you". All four scientists looked at each other, smiled and said their greetings. And they went off to the crime scene. After two hours of processing they eventually started to pack up to head back to the lab convinced they had enough evidence to nail Humphrey Normanson.

Sara stood up to the sound of a gun cocking as she called for Grissom…

_TBC… _


End file.
